Full Circle
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: "The city of Ennis is currently experiencing a magical crisis. As a political ally, it is our duty to help them if we can."But Conn is not stupid and he believes that there is something much darker going on in the quiet city. As the situation gets worse, he is faced with difficult choices and even harder truths. Will he be able to bring the matter to full circle or is it too late?


**So I know I had a story in this category already, but the third book kind of interfered with what I had planned. Also, my plot kind of lost course halfway through so I decided to run with this idea instead. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**I Do Not Own The Magic Thief.**

**Connwaer. **

" So where are we going again Ro?"

"To Ennis, a land south east of Wellmet."

"And why are we going there?"  
>"Because," she set down her pen. "They are currently experiencing a magical crisis. As a political ally, it is our duty to help them if we can."<br>"What about their wizards?"  
>"Baffled to say the least. Plus they are all anxious to meet the boy wizard who not only defeated Archionvar, but who also managed to restore the magic back to his city." She smiled up at me. We were in the Academicos courtyard. She sat on a bench with a notebook and I was in a tree above her.<br>"But you're the Duchess now, how can you come with us?" I swung my legs over the branch and hopped down. In the distance Captain Kerrn stood guard; hand on the hilt of her sword. She nodded at me and I waved back.  
>"My advisors can take my place while I go to solve a problem."She gathered up her books and put them into her bag. Although she didn't go to school anymore, she came here twice a week so that she could tutor me. It was one of the only times that we would meet up outside the Dawn Palace.<br>"Lady Rowan." Kerrn said.  
>"I'll see you and Magister Nevery at our meeting Connwaer." She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back and tried not to look at Kerrn. She held a certain respect for me after everything that had happened last winter, but didn't mean she approved of me being around Rowan.<br>"Yeah. See you then."  
>"Well then, goodnight." She left with Kerrn. As I turned to go to the tunnels that connected the islands Pip flew down and tumble landed on the ground next to me. It climbed up my leg and my side before curling itself around the back of my neck.<br>"You can sleep when we get home." It ignored me and nestled its muzzle in between my neck and shoulder. I suppose I couldn't blame Pip for being tired, we both were. In the past six months I had been to more meetings, done more writing and reading and been introduced to more people than I could have imagined possible. Pip had been with me the whole time, as many people were excited to see a real dragon close up. As much as I enjoyed seeing the people of both the Twilight and the Sunrise happy, the whole thing made me tired and had me longing for the days when half of them didn't know my name.  
>Though I couldn't complain too much. The city was healthy again; both sides of it since two magics were working together. Wellmet was stronger than ever. In the Twilight, Embre and I had been working on a few plans to rebuild some of the broken down houses that the workers lived in. As the new Underlord he believed it was his job to protect the Twilight, but our job to fix it. Until it was finished I never realized how long it took to build a proper house for the factory workers.<br>Saying the proper spells, Pip and I raced through the tunnels and were standing on the shores of Heartsease. The mansion stood tall and looming, multiple chimneys stuck out of the roof. The new Heartsease was large; a proper kitchen had been built when Nevery had to rebuild it after my pyrotechnic experiment.  
>"I'm home."<br>"Almost late for supper." Benet looked at me from his spot in front of the stove. Nevery sat at the table with a book in his hand.  
>"I would never miss supper Benet." I grinned, shrugging off my coat and boots by the door. Before Nevery could say anything, I went to get washed up. He looked at me before I sat down and nodded.<br>"Well boy?"  
>"I'm alright Nevery." He stared at me as I grabbed a biscuit from the basket. Drats. "Nevery, did you ever travel to Ennis?"<br>"No, I can't say I have. But from I hear they are a very hospitable people." I nodded and munched on my biscuit with butter. Pip pushed its muzzle against my leg so I gave it a few pieces of the fish I was eating.  
>"How was Pip today?" At the mention of its name, Pip whipped its head to face Nevery and growled. I had learned that its growling didn't always mean anger.<br>"Better, Pip loves to fly, but the landing is still a bit rough."  
>"And how was Rowan?"<br>"She's good, very excited about this envoyage." Benet grunted at that.  
>"How this whole thing turns out will determine if she's good enough to rule Wellmet." He spoke. I looked at him but didn't say anything. After the death of the last Duchess, some Sunrise people argued that Rowan wasn't experienced enough to rule a city. I didn't think there was anyone better to rule.<p>

After dinner, the three of us went up to Nevery's study. It didn't look all that different from his previous one, except that instead of dancing ladies along the hearth, there were dragons.  
>"Did you hear what Benet said boy?" I looked at Benet and Nevery. I was sitting by the hearth with Pip lying across my lap.<br>"What?"  
>"Did you want sugar in your tea?" Benet asked. I nodded, rubbing my eyes. He handed me the cup.<br>"You're too quiet, what's the matter?"  
>"I don't think we should go to Ennis Nevery." The words tasted like sand in my mouth. I had no idea why I had said them, but now that I had I would have to explain myself to Nevery. I set down my cup of tea. "I have a bad feeling about this."<br>"Bad in what way, boy?"  
>"Like something doesn't feel right. Ennis doesn't have any slow silver mines and from what I've studied, their magic has never suffered from a decline." Nevery nodded but kept quit. I sipped my tea to the sound of Benet's knitting needles. He was knitting something dark blue yarn, not a sweater or scarf, but something almost animal like. The fire made a loud crackling sound as Nevery tossed in another log.<br>"I think that you are nervous." He said.  
>"Nervous?" He nodded. Beside him Benet grunted his agreement.<br>"As I see it, this is the first time you have been formally asked to assist in a magic related problem. You have a whole city depending on you to help them and you aren't quite sure if you'll be able to. On one hand if you succeed and restore the magic to its previous state, you will be hailed as a hero. However, if you fail the people will hate you." I had tried my best not to think about the failing part, but hearing Nevery say it made me feel like a nest of misery eels had hatched in my stomach.  
>"What do you think will happen?"<br>"We won't know until we arrive and assess the situation. And we can't assess anything until we get there, so I wouldn't dwell on it until then." Nevery picked up a book from the table and opened it. If I knew him, and I did, that would be the end of the discussion unless I had something more to say. I finished my tea in the silence and left, saying goodnight to Nevery and Benet before slipping into my attic room.

**Rowan.**

I had just sent out one of my servants when Argent entered my room. I set the brush down before the mirror and raised a brown.

"I trust there is a good reason as to why you have come at such an hour?"

"Of course, Lady Rowan. I am here to inform you that all of your preparations have been made for the envoyage to Ennis tomorrow. Was there anything else you required?"

"Did you make sure that there is extra room in the luggage cart?"

"Of course. There is room for quite a few more bags to be stored." I nodded and stood, the hem of my nightgown just skimming the floor. I was thankful for that Argent would be staying behind as one of my advisors. It was a lot of responsibility and I was glad to have another friend who was willing to take it on.

"Connwaer and Nevery should arrive by no later than one, we will have a quick meeting, and then I want to be leaving Wellmet by no later than two."

"I still can't believe that Connwaer even agreed to go. Being in the public eye doesn't seem like his thing."

"Oh it isn't. In fact, I am convinced that part of him is terrified about going. But like a good wizard, he knows the magic needs his help and is willing to sacrifice his own wants to do so." Though he would never admit it to my face, I had a strong feeling that Connwaer was going on this envoyage because I had been the one to ask him. He was one of my best friends, and he would do anything for me, as I would do for him. Knowing that he would be able to use his new ideas about magic to help the people of Ennis made me proud.

"I just hope he knows how to behave himself in a foreign palace. The last one didn't exactly go to plan."

"He knows how to behave. Nevery will there to keep him in line as will I. I'm sure he will be on his best behavior." Argent snorted. "What?"

"Nothing. Good night Lady Rowan."

**End.**

**Thanks for reading and do not forget to review with your thoughts!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


End file.
